Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to, inter cilia, computerized apparatus and methods for processing imagery from multiple sources for determining motion and distance to objects.
Description of Related Art
Object recognition in the context of computer vision relates to finding a given object in an image or a sequence of frames in a video segment. Typically, video frames may contain multiple objects moving in one or more directions on a still or moving background. Object representations, also referred to as the “view”, may change from frame to frame due to a variety of object or environment transformations, such as for example rotation, movement, translation, change in lighting, background, noise, appearance of other objects, partial blocking and/or unblocking of the object, and/or other object transformations. Robotic devices often employ video for navigation, target selection and/or obstacle avoidance. Determining motion of object from a moving robotic platform may require implementation of differential motion detection in an energy efficient manner. Depth of visual scene (e.g., distance to one or more objects) may be useful for operation of mobile robots as well.